Subclass:Seer
The Seer '' Early Kaldorei civilization was defined by direct manipulation of magic drawn from the Well of Eternity to create and sustain their society. The constant use of the well attracted attention from Sargeras and the Burning legion, and their coming resulted in a massive war known as the War of the ancients. This great sundering caused the well’s waters to be permeated into the atmosphere and spread magic all over the world. After gaining insight of the mystic elements existing in the world, the seer found a small string of magic power inside, waiting to be awakened. Seers often have a unique aura of magic surrounding their body, attracting both good and evil entities. Some goes insane by this constant torture of dreams and whispers, while others gain wisdom to gain knowledge of past, present and future – and with this ability the seer can overcome many different situations and obstacles by knowing it before it happens. The seer subclass will be existing in a limited number on Epilogue. Lore-wise, we have decided that these special characters are rather unique and do not exist in a large number. To play a seer can be rather difficult as you will need to solve and interpret visions and omens. It is not recommended to play a Seer if you’re not a fan of riddles and mystic puzzles. A seer can become confused if he/she fails understanding the signs, if this happens, your character will start having dark visions until the point of no return. A good seer is with no doubt an excellent addition to a guild or group, with their ability to foresee the future they can lead large parties to victory and higher glory. ''- Gains in-game visions with riddles and puzzles to unlock knowledge a future event'' '' - Can sense whispers by entities in dangerous situations to find a hidden solution'' '' - Are rather weak combat wise, their life has been devoted to understand this mystic string of energies they have within themselves '' FAQ ''What is a Seer? '' A Seer is a subclass, the purpose of this subclass is to influence the flow of events on the server and to bring several concepts into rp. A seer is unique in the fact that throughout their lives they are granted visions of events to come, given guidance by 'unseen voices' and the ability to master great spirits. Whilst the Seer is initially weak in the sense of combat, they're mastery over the spirit world can make them a deadly foe. ''Can anyone be a Seer? '' No, the class is not for everyone. The Seer requires a logical mind, a relatively good vocabulary for the reason that many of the riddles use alternate meanings to words. The Seer also requires the commitment and patience to take visions when they come and to expect the unexpected. Whilst you may sit for hours without a vision, you may not get one. Then when you start to rp you have one, this is not a personal vendetta, just bad luck. ''What are visions? '' Visions are glimpses of events to be, for example you may be shown a Centaur Lord planning an invasion of the Crossroads, it is a 'good' Seers duty to inform the residents of the crossroads of the impending attack, of course this information could be 'sold off' or just kept to yourself, it all depends on influence. Visions may also be events of the past, for example Arthas killing Kel'thuzad, the fall of Dalaran etc. These are unlocked as you progress. ''Do Seers have alignment? '' Yes, all Seers have a 'bar' that is visible only to the Seer GMs which tells them how far the Seer has progressed into the 'Good' or the 'Evil'. With each evil deed you lose a point in this bar, going all the way to negative twenty, for every -two- good deeds you progress one point into the bar going all the way to positive twenty. So it's technically easier to be evil. ''What's the difference between Good and Evil? '' Whilst it's easier to become evil, you may miss out on certain things by taking the 'easy' road. However being evil can have it's advantages, should you progress into the bar as far as minus seven you will begin to see a difference in how spirits react to you and how you master them, there is a total second storyline for evil seers as their allegiances will change. This is reflected as well into the good, should you reach positive seven the spirits will react differently to you, although the storyline will remain the same but you will reap the benefits. ''So there is a story? '' Yes, there is a long and extensive storyline to being a Seer that will unravel over the months it takes you to reach the highest levels of seership, as not to upset people or divulge too much, I shant reveal any part of the re-written storyline, or it's characters I will however confirm that the Great Oracle and Spirit Guides -will- exist. ''Does Race and Class affect me? '' Yes, class will only truly affect the Seers way of communing with spirits, a mage may have more visions of the arcane, whilst a Shaman would be confronted with elementals. This is simply to help the seer feel comfortable. Race changes far more, for example an orc will be confronted by an Orcish Warlord should a great war be about to break out, whilst a human will be confronted by a Human Marshal. These apply to nearly every race and class. ''Who can and can't be Seers? Classes that cannot be Seers are; Warrior, Rogue, Paladin and Death Knight. All races are allowed to be seers, however some races are more likely to bear seers than others, a Gnome is the least likely race for a seer whilst a Night Elf is the most likely. There is no true scale except the two extremes of likely and unlikely. I need help online whilst being a Seer. whom do I contact? '' That is the simplest of all, you can contact either the head Seer Anaei, or the second Seer GM Tojara. Whom are always glad to take questions and hand out advice. ''What is a Spirit Guide exactly? A spirit guide is a powerful entity in the spirit world, it's purpose is to teach and assit the Seer in anyway it can, it sometimes does not have a choice in the matter. The spirits each have their own levels and require a kind of 'taming' before use. More will be explained in time.